Make Me Believe
by SadisticEyes
Summary: Yondaime wants everything to be normal for Naruto. But Naruto doesn't want what Yondaime is trying to give him. Love is quite the battle. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi. One Shot.


**Title: **Make Me Believe

**Pairing: **Yondaime / Naruto

**Rating: **M, to be safe

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Yondaime wants everything to be normal for Naruto. But Naruto doesn't want what Yondaime is trying to give him. Love is quite the battle.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, incest, small amount of angst, strong make out scene, if you scwint some fluff and kind of AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Naruto. Only the plot and the woman mentioned.

**Hey there. This is just a gift type story for my friend SnakeyLobve on here. She asked for a Yondaime/Naruto story. So yea, this is story basically consists of many taboos. Don't like, don't read. No flames please. Enjoy if you do like it. **

Naruto glared at the... _thing_ hanging off of Yondaime's arm. He hated that stupid smile of hers, the soft dimples and especially that laugh. Not that glaring changes the fact that Yondaime was in love with her, or that she liked him too.

Sighing, Naruto scratched his neck and looked longingly at said blonde with the amazing blue eyes he always seems to get lost in. Why was he tagging along with them again?

Oh yea, caused Yondaime asked him too.

'Guess I should learn to say no' Naruto thought dumbly to himself when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw a bright, happy smile plastered on his dad's face. Yet another thing seen as wrong with this. It was frowned upon to be incestual; but Naruto just couldn't help it. The one person that has shown him another feeling beside hatred is hard to pass up. Just another thing to put on his list of faults.

"-Ruto?" Naruto shook his head slightly and frowned.

"What?"

"I said would you like to go and get some ramen?" Yondaime looked at him quizically. It wasn't often that Naruto gets like this, so of course he knows that something his bothering him.

"No thanks. I'm just going to train. See ya" Naruto gave a little wave with a tight smile before he sped off.

"What's up with him?" the leech still attached to Yondaime's arm asked with a puff of her cheeks.

"Don't know..." Yondaime looked in the direction the blonde went in with a worried and tired look. Naruto has been acted this way since he started seeing the woman and it wasn't getting any better. This whole situation seemed... odd. Yondaime thought that maybe Naruto needed a mother figure in his life... but all he seemed to be doing is pushing the woman away.

"I'm going to go see him" Yondaime said with a peck to her cheek and went in the direction Naruto went without a second glance to the glaring, slack jaw woman.

Naruto threw his kunai at the worn wood with a dull, resounding thud. Wiping his brow, he stared angrily at the wood sticking profusely out of the ground. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't stand the small burning in his chest that kept getting bigger, or the stabbing sensation in his heart.

"Seems I'm going to have to ask for more missions.." He muttered to himself. Slumping down to the ground, he ran his hands through his dishevelled hair. He didn't even noticed the figure that was standing on the wood block and staring at him like he was trying to burn a hole through his head.

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down like that" Naruto's head wiped back up to look at the man with wide eyes. Seeing who it was, Naruto deflated and sighed.

"Oh, it is just you"

"Just me? That isn't very nice to say to your worried father now is it?" Yondaime questioned as he stepped off the wood to stand in front of Naruto. Sending a glare in Yondaime's direction with no heat behind it, he leaned back and just 'hmphed'.

Sighing, Yondaime sat down beside Naruto and stretched his arms above his head. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint pink dusted on Naruto's lined cheeks.

"So, what is wrong with you?" Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh, don't even start that" Yondaime scoffed as his brow furrowed "You declined a ramen offer and are not acting like yourself. There is obviously something wrong with this picture. So spill it"

Naruto stayed silent. He did not want this conversation at the moment. He didn't want to the dull ache in his head to grow or the burning to blaze. He didn't want to explain the feelings that swelled when he saw him or the jealous thoughts he got when that woman was near him. Didn't want to show how happy he felt when he saw that loving smile on Yondaime's face or how embarrassed he got when he thought about the things any person his age might think about when they were all alone with only the images in their head. Naruto scowled at how heated his cheeks felt. Damn the man beside him that caused this sensation.

"Naruto. Answer me." Seeing the glare pointed at him and the sealed lips that wouldn't move, Yondaime sneered.

"Does it have anything to do with Chiari?" Yondaime smirked at the flash of anger that flashed across Naruto's eyes.

"No" Naruto of course would deny it. He didn't want to deny his father of being happy, even if it meant not being happy himself. He would just have to be content with his father just being there.

"Liar. What do you find wrong with her?"

Working his lip between his teeth, he resisted answering.

"Well?" Yondaime looked expectantly at Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong with her. I am happy with her as long as you are" Naruto felt a sting at saying those words. '_No, it was not fine' _he wanted to scream to the skies but just bite his lip harder to keep it contained. He would not ruin the one of the only lasting relationships he had with someone ... anyone. He wouldn't...

"We both know that is a lie. I see those glares and sneers you send in her direction. Who do you think you are fooling?"

Naruto glared half heartedly at him.

"Why can't you just tell me, Naruto? It is not like I am going to hold it against you. I am your father"

"That's the whole problem!" Naruto suddenly screamed as he shot up off the ground and covered his mouth with his hands. He did not just say that. No. That didn't just happen.

Yondaime stared into wide eyes with confusion written all over his face. Did Naruto just imply?

"Naruto, what was that?"

A blush spread like wildfire across his face. Naruto shook his head and turned to run, and unfortunately for him was caught by Yondaime's arms around his waist. Pulling him to his chest, Naruto gulped audibly and shivered at the contact. It tingled where they touched and the arms around his waist burned with a welcomed warmth. Squirming in the loose hold, he twisted and turned.

"Please let go" he whispered as he tried to ignore the tingling sensation brought from the contact with Yodame's chest.

"Not till you explain yourself Naruto"

"Just let go... please"

"Why won't you explain yourself?" Yondaime asked, putting his chin onto Naruto shoulder. He took hint of the shiver that came from him breathing on Naruto's neck. He didn't want to get his hopes up. It's not like he actually wanted Chiari; he just didn't want to admit that he loved his son.

"There is nothing to explain"

Yondaime sighed quietly and turned Naruto in his hold. Looking him in his bright blue eyes, he asked "Are you sure about that?" the blush that turned a deep red explained it all. Yondaime smiled and leaned forward, kissing Naruto lightly on his rosy lips.

Naruto froze. That didn't just happen. No. It didn't. Couldn't. He felt his eyes water.

"Don't play with my feelings!" Naruto screamed and pushed against Yondaime's chest. He only tightened his arms around Naruto's waist and whispered against his lips...

"I'm not" and kissed him with passion. Naruto whimpered against his lips as he brought his hands up and cupped Yondaime's cheek and pressed back urgently. He didn't want him to stop. Yondaime brought Naruto close and nipped his bottom lip lightly. Naruto opened his mouth almost hesitantly as a warm tongue slipped into his mouth. Mapping out his mouth, Yondaime moaned quietly at the taste. Like candy and just _Naruto. _Mewing, Naruto played back as he moved his arms down to wrap around Yondaime's neck and tangled his fingers into his blonde hair.

Yondaime's hand moved from his waist slowly traveling down his hip to rub lightly over his inner thigh. A moan escaped Naruto's lips as they broke apart for a breath before coming back together. Yondaime's hand moved closer to Naruto's groin. Shivering in anticipation, he arched slightly into Yondaime. Moving his hand up and slipping it into his boxers. He ran a finger down Naruto's cock and smiled at the moan and shiver that ran over Naruto. Yondaime broke the kiss to travel down to Naruto's neck, leaving butterfly kisses and small nips in his wake. Stopping at his pulse point, he sucked lightly.

"A-ah... nngh" Naruto groaned as he panted at the fingers working his cock and soft lips on his neck.

"D-dad... please" looking at up him, taking in the blush and the lust swirling around his Naruto's darkened blue eyes.

"What do you need, Naruto?"

"Mmm... you to... please" he arched into Yondaime's hand, emphasizing what he wanted without having to say it out loud. Yondaime smirked and gave one last nip to his neck. He brought his lips back to Naruto's and started to pump his slowly. Mewing into Yondaime's mouth, Naruto squeezed Yondaime's shoulder.

Yondaime moved his hand faster till Naruto broke away with pants falling from his lips. "A-ah Dad... mm.. I-I'm close..." Yondaime squeezed at the base and brushed his thumb against the head.

"Ah! I love you!" Naruto screamed as he climaxed over his dad's hand and his boxers. Blushing at what he just said he closed his eyes tightly.

"I love you too" Naruto's eyes flew open with disbelief.

"Really?" Yondaime nodded and smiled as Naruto's smile grew wide and kissed him back when Naruto kissed him happily.

"You'll leave her, right?"

"Of course Naruto"

With a happy smile, Naruto squeezed Yondaime hard.

"We might want to head home, to you know. Clean up" Yondaime laughed as Naruto blushed bright red and nodded silently.

And behind the bushes was every other yaoi fan in the village, with bloody noses and happy smiles plastered on their faces..

END


End file.
